


may history condemn you

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amputation, Betrayal, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Execution, F/M, FE3H Whump Week, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mutilation, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: FE3H Whump Week drabble collection, centered around Claude and Lysithea.Ch 1: "You have been found guilty of treason against the Kingdom of Almyra." (public execution)Ch 2: When she betrayed him, she told it to his face. (stabbed)Ch 3: In the basement of the Ordelia Manor, mages in dark robes observed. (empty shell)Ch 4: Every molecule in her body underwent a change never meant to occur naturally. (painful transformation)Ch 5: He was dying,now. (tears of fear)Ch 6: "Don't worry, it'll be quick." (amputation)Ch 7: They would not get a single word out of her. (mouth stitched shut)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 11
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	1. may history condemn you (public execution)

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Week! Whump Week! Whump Week! Time to kill my favorite characters and make them suffer! Yeah!!!
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

"You have been found guilty of treason against the Kingdom of Almyra. Have you any last words, Khalid?"

Rahim carried a smug grin on his face, a stolen crown on his head, and a dull axe in his hand.

To think, after everything, this was what awaited him back home.

"Speak, _coward_ ," Mozhdeh spat, jerking him back by his hair. 

Khalid surveyed the crowd, savoring the strain of his bound arms, the shaking in his raw, bloody knees from days of starvation.

He smiled.

"May history curse and condemn you as I do."

The axe swung, cutting his laughter short.


	2. straight to the point (stabbed)

He said that he was sick of being stabbed in the back— both figuratively and literally, by his own blood and by people he'd naïvely believed were friends. 

So when she betrayed him, she told it to his face, looking him in the eye as she announced House Ordelia would fight alongside the Empire. 

He'd simply nodded, with the familiar fake smile. 

And when she stabbed him, she did it facing forward, holding in the levin sword as it spat sparks into his guts. 

"You always did get straight to the point," he said, before keeling over onto the ground.


	3. a study on survival rates (empty shell)

In the basement of the Ordelia Manor, mages in dark robes observed. 

Children with shaved heads and glowing collars sat in their cubicles, writhing and shaking. Some opened their mouth, in a feeble attempt at a cry— but nothing came out, as their vocal cords had been removed.

One of the children suddenly collapsed, holding their stomach, entire body momentarily glowing before going dim. 

Then another, then another. 

A quick X-ray showed that their internal organs were gone, reduced to ashes by the two Crests. 

The mages muttered amongst themselves, updating their reports as drones disposed of the empty shells. 


	4. puzzle of theseus (painful transformation)

The process was something the vocabulary of their civilization couldn't describe, involved concepts they couldn't grasp.

Every molecule in her body underwent a change never meant to occur naturally— tearing, clashing, shifting, and reconnecting, fueled by powers outside human understanding, causing a sensation beyond agony. 

If the girl knew the words for it, she would have asked whether she could even be considered herself once this was done, whether any part of her existence would ever be the same again. 

But all she could do was spill tears and pray— if not for rescue, then at least for an explanation. 


	5. sudden finale (tears of fear)

He was dying. 

Not, "was going to," or "might."

He was dying, _now_. 

It didn't hurt as much as he'd imagined, but his tear ducts still became fountains of saltwater; and just like the books said, his life flashed across his eyes— a montage of every dream that wouldn't come true, everyone he couldn't meet again, every promise he couldn't keep.

But, no, this couldn't be how it ended, he thought, backing away from the light. 

Because in the distance, his friends were running towards him, _she_ was running towards him, and they still had so many things left to—


	6. escape artist (amputation)

"Oh, Khalid..." Shohreh shook her head. "We told you that trying to run away will only make things worse."

Saws, hot irons, bandages.

Khalid thashed, kicked, and elbowed at his half-brothers. He had to escape, _now_ , or else there wouldn't be another chance ever again. 

But Shahin and Safa held strong, easily strapping him to the operating table. 

"I don't like doing this either," Rushan sighed, dabbing alcohol onto his leg, "but we can't have you causing trouble anymore. Please understand."

Above him, Shohreh smiled. 

"Don't worry, it'll be quick."

Large hands stopped Khalid's screams before they could get out.


	7. prisoner's gambit (mouth stitched shut)

They would not get a single word out of her. 

The Alliance's next move. Professor's location. Anything about Claude, especially his true identity. No matter what they did, she would not speak.

She already knew of the Empire's interrogation methods; heard it from her parents' hushed whispers, read about it in the library, saw it happen to her relatives back when she was too young to understand.

Lysithea took a deep breath, clenched her eyes shut, and shoved the needle through the corner of her mouth.

She would not say a word, even if her future self changed her mind. 


End file.
